


Goodbye forever (until next time)

by banrionsi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrionsi/pseuds/banrionsi
Summary: Your ex-boyfriend Chris rings you up every once in a while to meet and catch up. It never ends at just that. He comes home with you. He leaves. You don't speak until months later when he'll inevitably call again. Rinse and repeat. Each time, your heart breaks a little more and you wish you could stop, tell him to stop calling you so you can finally get over him but... easier said than done.A/N Inspired by Fletchers 'Sex (with my ex)' (I've been obsessed with this song!!)
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Goodbye forever (until next time)

You meet up. A few months will pass and then he’ll call, shoot you a text. At a café, a diner, a hole-in-the-wall place to eat that he gets free food at because he saved the owners life or something heroic and dumb like that. You make small talk for an hour. He asks about work, the apartment, the new haircut you got to remind yourself you’re your own person. But you aren’t. Not really. It always ends the same way. 

He walks you to the curb, while you fiddle on your phone to call a cab or start googling the bus that’ll takes you closest to home. Hands shoved in his pockets, shoulders always slighted hunched because he doesn’t want to draw too much attention to himself. Like he thinks if he stands up straight he’ll make you really realise “God that’s Chris, what am I doing here?” and finally block his number.

A minute will go by, spent awkwardly shuffling out of the way of passersby and customers leaving the establishment. And then, he’ll clear his throat with a too casual hand over his mouth and shift his weight from one foot to the other. “I could give you a lift? My cars just there”.

And well. One minute he’s slowing down to come to a gentle stop at the curb outside your place and then the next you’re trying to lock the door behind you with one hand while he sucks bruises into your neck and you shove off his jacket with the other. 

And then in the morning it’s as if he was never there. Sheets not even mussed beside you, no warmth bleeding from his pillow. Just a scribbled note on the magnetic-backed pad you use for grocery lists on the fridge .

“Thanks for last night, it was great seeing you. Sorry I had to dip so early for work – got called in for a briefing. There’s coffee in the pot. - Chris.”

You promise yourself that that was the last meet up with him. He doesn’t get to break your heart like that and then come back and hit you up whenever he wants a fuck. Never again.

A few months go by and autumn sets in with a crispy chill. He calls. You meet up. You tell yourself that that was the last time, for real. Winter storms send snow sprinkling on the pavement on your way to work. He calls. You meet up. 


End file.
